


Kinktober #16

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barson - nipple play, praise kink, toys/vibrator (Barba receiving)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #16

Benson gave a gentle tug on the chain between his nipple clamps, smiling at Barba’s grunt. “How’s that feel?” she asked, taking a moment to admire the way the clamps plumped his nipples between their jaws. 

“Good,” he said. He squirmed a bit, watching as she laid the chain on his chest and reached for the wand massager beside her knee. She was straddling his thighs, her legs pressed tightly against his to keep him from moving around too much. 

“You look good like this,” she said, tossing the compliment out casually as though she didn’t know how he would react. She smiled again as his chest seemed to puff a bit and his chin went up a notch. She reached out and ran a light thumb over one hard nipple, and a small shiver rippled through him. “I love what these do to you,” she added. “Your nipples get nice and hard for me.” She paused, considering. “I could probably get myself off on one,” she said, acting like the idea had just occurred to her. She’d been holding onto the suggestion, and she wasn’t disappointed by the low keening sound he made or the dribble of precum that leaked onto his stomach when his cock twitched. 

“ _Yes_ , sit on my chest,” he said, almost but not quite begging. The gleam of interest in his eyes made her laugh quietly, and she felt a rush of not just love but affection. 

“Next time,” she promised softly. “I have other plans for you right now. But I love your enthusiasm.”

“I love _you_ ,” he returned. His eyes landed on the massager as she pushed the button on the handle and it hummed to life. His chest rose and fell as he watched her slowly and methodically cycle through the options, from slow vibration to super-speed, through random pulses and several enticing rhythms. 

“Do you have a preference?” she asked.

“Whatever you want,” he answered without hesitation, but she’d seen his hands grip the blanket during the fastest vibration, had seen his throat bob as he swallowed.

“I love how eager to please you always are.”

His cock jumped at the compliment, and he offered her a smile. In the beginning of their relationship, he’d been embarrassed by his body’s enthusiastic response to even the slightest bit of praise, but she’d quickly shown him that she was not only willing but happy to feed into that. 

“Always for you.” 

“How eager you are to please _me_ ,” she acknowledged, reaching out to run a finger up the length of his erection. “Although it usually works out pretty well for you,” she added, giving him a pointed look that made him grin. She set the massager to its lowest vibration and pressed it gently against the base of his cock, relishing his low groan almost as much as the fresh drops of precum that leaked onto his stomach.

She reached up and gave the chain another gentle tug, pulling at his nipples, and his back arched off the bed as his fingers curled into the blanket. His cock jumped against the massager, spilling more precum, and she moved the vibrating head down to his balls. She didn’t want him coming too quickly.

He fisted and unfisted his hands, squirming as he forced his body back down to the bed. He had exceptional self-control, in general, but she was an expert at finding the combination of buttons that could turn him into a writhing mess. 

“Too much?” she asked quietly, letting the chain fall against the cushion of curls on his chest. 

“No,” he breathed, his body shifting subtly as he tried to push himself against the massager she had pressed against his balls. 

“Want me to take the clamps off?”

“Not— _yet_ ,” he gasped as she abruptly switched the vibration to the highest setting. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, his toes curling as he tried in vain to spread his legs beneath her weight. She pressed the massager more firmly against his sac, reaching down beside his leg to pick up the dildo. She was going to have to move out of the way before she could use it, but she wanted him to see it. 

She smiled at the way his nostrils flared. 

It wasn’t the largest she’d used on him by a longshot, but she’d found this one usually got the job done quickly and they had an early morning to worry about. They needed a good night’s sleep and he needed his body to fully recover by sunup. 

She shifted her weight, lifting one knee out of the way, and he immediately moved his leg out from under her. She shifted again and he slid his other aside, and in a moment she was kneeling between his thighs. 

“Good boy,” she teased, setting down the dildo and gently tickling the inside of his thigh. He skin twitched under the light brush of her fingers and he tensed with the effort of keeping himself still. She relented quickly, sliding the massager down the seam of his balls and up underneath to find his perineum. She pressed firmly and his hips lifted off the bed. 

“ _Liiiiv_ , please fuck me,” he moaned, clutching at the blanket beneath him as his hips dropped back down. 

She turned off the massager and dropped it on the bed, grabbing the lube instead. “Legs up,” she said, nudging the inside of his knee with her own, and he immediately complied. He grabbed himself behind his knees, giving her full access, and she couldn’t resist another compliment: “You look so good like this. I love the way you open yourself up to me.”

A shiver passed through his tight muscles. “You have all the fun toys,” he said, smiling impishly. 

“Oh, that’s why?” she laughed. Once the lube had warmed to her skin, she ran her fingers over his hole, slicking his opening. He tightened around her fingertip when it slipped inside him, but only for a moment before he forced himself to relax. “Here I thought it was trust or something.”

“Little bit of that, but mostly the toys,” he joked.

“Mhm.” She slipped another finger into him, pushing her way in to the second knuckle, and he groaned quietly as his body tried to pull her deeper. “We’ll break out the _really_ fun toys when you don’t have court in the morning.”

“I trust you completely,” he said, flashing his teeth in a grin.

She pulled her fingers from his ass and quickly lubed the dildo before rubbing the smooth tip against his hole. “Ready?”

“Very,” he agreed, and she laughed quietly as she worked the dildo slowly past his rim, watching the way he stretched and opened for her. She didn’t pause; with this toy he didn’t need her to, and she knew his body almost as well as she knew her own. The dildo slipped slowly but surely into his body, and she paused to give him a few moments to acclimate. 

She pulled it out just as slowly, deliberately dragging the smooth end across his prostate, and he tipped his head back into the pillow with a needy moan he didn’t even try to stifle. She repeated the process several times—slowly filling him, slowly withdrawing with a drag over his prostate—until his stomach was streaked with precum from his twitching cock and his body was trembling.

She twisted the base of the dildo, turning on the vibration, but she kept the speed low. It was enough to wring something close to a whimper from his lips.

She leaned forward between his legs, reaching up to carefully remove one clamp, and then the other, from his swollen nipples. She set the chain aside and ran a gentle thumb over one sensitive bud. “Rub these for me,” she murmured with a smile. 

“Rather rub yours,” he said with a glance at her breasts, but he let go of his legs and lifted his hands to his mouth, licking his thumbs before settling his palms onto his chest. He thumbed his nipples, watching her. His legs were still raised, now trembling unsteadily in the air.

He knew she wouldn’t make him hold the position, or wait, for long. The vibration against his prostate already had him on the verge of coming.

She wrapped her hand around his leaking erection, keeping her touch light. Between the dildo vibrating inside of him and his thumbs circling his oversensitized nipples, she knew that too much stimulation could make it harder for his body to come. She gave him a few slow thrusts of the vibrator before increasing her speed, stroking his cock in a matching rhythm.

His feet dropped to the bed and he shoved himself up into her hand as he came, ass clenching tight around the slick vibrator. His hands fell away from his nipples to grab at the blanket as he spilled himself all over his stomach and chest.

“Liv,” he breathed, and she let his cock settle against his stomach so she could turn off the vibrator and carefully pull it free. He sank down heavily, releasing a long breath through pursed lips. “Fuck,” he said, peering at her as she sat back on her knees between his legs. “I like it when you do…” He waved a hand in her general direction. “All of that.”

She laughed, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. “You need a shower.”

He held out a hand and she shifted forward, letting him pull her down onto his messy chest. “Now we both need a shower,” he said with a grin. “You wanna sit on my face first or let me fuck you in there?”

“No offense, honey, but I don’t think you can bounce back that fast.”

“Smartass,” he said, snaking his fingers into her hair and pulling her down for a kiss. “The toys work just as well on you.”


End file.
